amores y aventuras del trio
by danny weasley p
Summary: es una bonita historia que se me dio por inventar , jojo nn, asi que ya pe, espero reviews,ok? lo interesante empieza desde el capitulo 2.no se malos y me dajan no reviews..soy en esta pagina web pero no nueva en el negocio..nn


Aventuras y amores del trio  
  
Nota de la autora: hola a todos, quiero imformales que este fic es apto para el publico mayor de 15 años,thanks.....,al menos es lo que dice mi hermana, la verdad se que el titulo de fic no es bueno,pero es que no se me ocurria otro,jjejej, ah por favor quiero saber como les parecio mi fic ,please opiniones,y.......,POR FAVOR NO LEAN ESTE FIC SINO HAN LEIDO TODAVIA EL LIBRO NUMERO 5 (harry potter y la orden del fénix)DE LA SAGA DE HARRY POTTER  
  
Capitulo 1 :el cumpleaños de harry  
  
Harry se hallaba acostado en su cama, pesando en todo lo que le había pasado el año anterior, en Hogwarts ,todavía recordada la muerte de su padrino ,Sirius Black ,lo extrañaba,ya que era el único que conoció a sus padres, el único que daría su vida para salvarlo de cualquier circunstancia, o mejor dicho , el lo ERA. Lo FUE.  
  
Por que fui tan tonto ,tan estúpido ,como no puede dar cuenta de que me habían hecho una trampa? Por que fui tan ingenuo? por que no es escuché a hermione que decía que su padrino no podía haber sido raptado? Por que conduci a mis amigos una muerte segura?,por que no habre utilizado el espejo de dos caras? TODO POR SUEÑO TODO POR UN MALDITO SUEÑO ,SINO HUBIERA CREIDO EN MI SUEÑO ,TODAVÍA NO LO HABRIA PERDIDO  
  
, TODAVÍA PUDIEREA TERNERLO A MI LADO, TODAVIA TENDRÍA UN PADRINO ,TODAVÍA TENDRÍA A SIRIUS........POR QUE ,PORQUE......  
  
Unos aleteos muy fuertes lo alejaron de sus tristes pensamientos ,unas 6 lechuzas entraron por la ventana de la habitación de harry y aterrizaron sobre un escritorio de madera ,harry vio que cada una de las lechuzas tenían amarradas a sus patas una carta. el desato de las patas de las lechuzas 6 cartas y 6 paquetes grandes ,las lechuzas eran muy grandes, ya que, si fueran pequeñas no hubieran podido con semejantes paquetes.  
  
Abrió la primera carta era de ron weasley, su mejor amigo:  
  
Querido harry:  
  
FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, QUÉ BUENO QUE CUMPLES 16 . seguro que has cambiado muchísimo ,jajajjajjajaja ,a que no adivinas que ,el estúpido de víctor krum invito a Hermione a Bulgaria ,pero ella le dijo que no podía ir con el por que yo ya la había invitado ,OH ,ese estúpido de krum, no es que este celoso de el ,pero hermione es mi mejor amiga y debo cuidarla, iremos a recogerte el sábado a casa de tus tíos, no te preocupes por que iremos en un auto muggle ,hasta pronto  
  
Ron  
  
Pdata : espero que te guste mi obsequio, ah me olvidé de decirte que después de ir para tu casa a recogerte ,iremos a recoger a hermione.  
  
Harry sonrio y volvio aleer la carta dos veces mas,se levanto de la cama y paso por el espejo de cuerpo entero por casualidad , se detuvo frente y se miro ,recordo la carta de ron "seguro que has cambiado muchísimo ". Era verdad ,habia cambio mucho ,se vio de nuevo al espejo y vio reflejado a un chico alto, muy guapo, con unos músculos bien formados en los brazos y piernas ,entonces recordo que hace unos 3 o 4 años atrás se miraba al espejo y veia a un chico baja ,con los brazos y piernas delgadas.el se habia convertido en un chico muy guapo con el paso del tiempo.  
  
Se sentó de nuevo en su cama y vio un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo ,era grande. Lo abrió y encontró una nota y caja pequeña, la nota decía :espero que te guste mi regalo harry ,lo compre en el callejón diagon........  
  
Sonrió de nuevo y abrió el paquete, y vio un baúl de madera ,lo abrió y encontró una quafle y dos blagllers a su costado ,era todo lo que se necesitaba para jugar quidditch, incluida la snitch, una felicidad lo invadió por todo el cuerpo ,ahora tenia todo lo que necesitaba para practicar quidditch, además ron no lo había olvidado a el ,no habia olvidado su cumpleaños. puso a un costado el regalo de ron y abrió la carta de hermione:  
  
Querido harry:  
  
FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ,Felicidades, esperó que la este pasando bien aunque lo dudo por que sabiendo como te tratan tus tios, no lo creo ,te cuento que víctor me invito ha pasar con el las vacaciones de verano, pero lo rechace por que ron me había invitado primero ,además, si hubiera ido ron se hubiera puesto furioso conmigo .la verdad no se por que se pone furioso parece que estuviera celoso. espero que te guste mi regalo ,me muero por ver a ron y ti, espero que la pasemos bien en su casa.  
  
hermione.  
  
Harry sonrió de nuevo, el sabia que a ron le gustaba mucho hermione y viceversa ,aunque el no se lo habia dicho ni ella tampoco, por que sabia que los dos eran demasiado orgullos para puso la carta a un lado y abrió el regalo de hermione: vio que era una rica y deliciosa tarta de chocolate que tenia escrito con fudge "FELIZ CUMPLEÑOS HARRY".  
  
hmm...., que rico..., me lo comeré después  
  
des pues puso a un lado la tarta y habrio la tercera, era de Fred y George:  
  
querido harry:  
  
FELIZ Cumpleaños, ahora que cumples 16 ya eres todo un hombre ,de seguro que este año vas tener novia y vas a DEJAR muchas chicas locas por ti, vas a ser todo un don Juan, jajjajjja, te contamos que nos va de maravilla en la venta de los sortilegios weasley, gracias a ti hermano, hemos batido el record de ventas ,de todas partes del mundo vienen a comprarnos, tanto así que todos nuestro clientes ,les damos un catalogo con todos nuestros productos ,ofertas y novedades, como también pueden comprar desde su casa, llamando por teléfono a nuestro números de pedidos al delivery , los clientes llaman ,hacen sus pedidos, y nosotros los enviamos por vía lechuzas ,ya que nosotros contamos con mas de 30 lechuzas a nuestro servicio, así es como funciona todo, como nuestro negocio va creciendo mas y mas , Ron nos ayuda a atender a los clientes con mas eficiencia, ya que se convertidos en un excelente vendedor de los sortilegios weasley, Ginny también nos ayuda , trabajamos mucho tiempo pero nos deja tiempo para relajarnos un rato. y todo gracias a hermano .bueno tenemos que seguir trabajando.  
  
Saludos  
  
Fred y George .  
  
Esperamos que te guste nuestro regalo.  
  
Harry se sintió muy feliz al no haber quedado con el dinero, puso a otro costado la carta y abrió el regalo de Fred y George: eran algunos productos de su tienda : orejas extensibles ,caramelos longuilinguos, etc...  
  
Luego leyó la cuarta carta, Neville, Neville longbottom:  
  
Querido harry:  
  
Felicidades por tu cumpleaños  
  
Espero que te guste mi obsequio  
  
Saludos y felicidades  
  
Neville longbottom.  
  
Harry se sintió feliz y impresionado al mismo tiempo, ya que neville nunca que le había escrito. Cogió el regalo de neville lo desenvolvió, era un libro titulado "todo sobre lo que debes saber sobre las artes oscuras y como defenderte" ,harry sabia que este libro podía servirle para las clases del ED , harry sabia que Neville ya había leído el libro pero que no lo había practicado.  
  
Coloco el libro sobre la mesa , y se dispuso a leer la quinta carta ,era de.......LUNA LOVEGOOD  
  
Harry abrio la boca la impresión ....la carta decia:  
  
Querido harry:  
  
Se que no somos muy amigos pero igual quería desearte FELIZ CUMPLAÑOS , me alegra que cumplas 16, cho tambien te desea feliz cumpleaños, te digo algo , cho ha estado muy triste desde que no te ve ,bueno, ya me tengo que ir  
  
Besos y abrazos  
  
L una lovegood  
  
Espero que te guste mi presente ,ah y mándale saludos a ron de mi parte, ah también a hermione ,ginny  
  
Neville.  
  
Termino de leer la carta y se sintió extrañado  
  
que raro, luna me a escrito, me dado un regalo y le manda saludos a ron, mmmm ... raro  
  
abrió el regalo de luna y se sorprendió mucho :era un un collar de oro con un dije que tenia incrustado una piedra, que al parecer era una piedra preciosa era de color azul mar. Había una nota en vuelta en el collar ,harry la leyó  
  
harry:  
  
esta piedra es un diamante llamado "la piedra del pensamiento"  
  
sirve para leer los pensamientos de otra persona ,con solo pensar en la persona deseada, escucharas su pensamientos en tu cabeza, pero tienes que tener contacto visual con ella.  
  
la piedra del pensamiento ,sera verdad lo que dice luna sobre ella.....  
  
harry guardo la piedra con cuidado y la puso sobre la mesa de madera  
  
luego leyó la quinta carta ,era remus lupin:  
  
querido harry:  
  
FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS FELICIDADES ,YA ERES TODO UN HOMBRE, tonks y alastor te mandan saludos ,espero que te guste mi obsequio.  
  
Felicidades  
  
Lupin  
  
Mandadle saludos a ron y hermione de mi parte  
  
Aunque la carta era corta se sintio feliz,luego abrio el regalo de lupin ,era un libro titulado "el secreto de las artes oscuras"harry penso que también podría sevir para las clases de ED .  
  
Ya era muy tarde estaba cansado , así que harry se fue a dormir, pensando en lo feliz que seria mañana. 


End file.
